It is known to provide a windscreen and fairing assembly at a front end of a motorcycle to reduce wind resistance, and to enhance the appearance of the motorcycle. Such windscreen and fairing assemblies are rigidly attached to the body of the motorcycle. An example of such a windscreen and fairing assembly is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,536 to Katsunori Funabashi, et al. and entitled Fairing And Headlight Assembly For A Two-Wheeled Motor Vehicle.
Additionally, it is known to provide transparent colored windscreens, in order to enhance the motorcycle's appearance. However, it is hard to see such windscreens at night, by other drivers for example, and thus the enhanced appearance can not be readily observed.